Silver Lining
by Kyuro
Summary: Shade is an outcast from human kind for being who he is, and is forced to survive on his own in the wilderness. But a lucky encounter may give him some multitudinous opportunities. Contains pokemorphs! Rated M for possible lemons! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Kyuro's here with an all new story! This one hitting a topic I've wanted to do for a while: Pokémorphs! I'm so stoked to use Shade as a Pokémorph in this story! It's gonna be great! I won't reveal the plot of the story, but trust me it'll be a blast! And you won't know know what's coming next!**

 **Also! The story MIGHT have lemons in it. As of now, I'm assuming it will considering my habits, but this story is actually going to be more plot-driven than the others.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Shade is his own Pokémorph in this story, he does not have Light and Night as alternate personalities.**

 _ **Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON! Pokémon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak, and I take no credit for their work. All OCs in the story belong to their respected owners.**_

 **Silver Lining**

I pulled my hood over my head, making sure to give it plenty of slack as I took a deep breath and stepped out into the street from the alley. I kept my gaze up so that people wouldn't be so suspicious of a person walking with a hoodie on and their entire body covered. I quickly made my way to a restaurant across the street, making sure to keep my face out of view of the cashier.

"Hi… can I help… you?" She asked me quizzically. Probably confused by my clothing.

"Y-yes… C-could I just get a hamburger and some fries... t-to go?" I stammered.

"Okay… $5.45." The cashier told me, eyeing me suspiciously. I fumbled a bit and gave her a five and two quarters.

"Keep the change" I said.

My order was ready quickly, and I didn't hesitate to thank the cashier and make my way for the exit. Just when I thought I was in the clear, some asshole walking by tripped me, and I stumbled forward. I didn't fall, but I gasped as I realized my hood had fallen away from my head.

The people in the restaurant gasped soon after, quickly noticing the horn coming from my head. The white fur covering my face was next, then my face itself, then…

"Oh Arceus, it's a Pokémorph!" Somebody shouted.

"What is something like _that_ doing here?!"

"Who cares?! Get em!"

Without hesitation, I dashed for the exit, clutching my bag closely. The angry mob was quick to respond, shouting furiously and trying to get a hold of me. I burst out of the door, catching even more attention from bystanders as I took off. Some even joined the mob chasing me while others stared in astonishment. I dashed into the alleys, taking shortcuts to get out of the city and to safety. The people chasing me had stopped, but apparently someone called the police, and they were hot on my tail. With no other option, I concentrated as much as possible and used Agility. It didn't take long for me to outrun the cops and to the outer city after that.

Once I was safe, I stumbled to the ground panting. Using Agility was straining enough, but while running? Forget it.

I pulled off the hoodie and the pants I was wearing, finally getting some air in the shorts under them, as well as freedom for my tail of course. Once I began walking, I growled to no one.

"Why this society accepts people and pokémon, but not pokémorphs I'll never understand!" I shouted.

Oh, I forgot to explain, didn't I? Well, my name is Shade; it's the only thing I've ever been called by anyone. I'm about 19-20 years old in human years, and I'm a Pokémorph, a creature that shares attributes of both humans and pokémon-specifically a human and an Absol in my case.

That should be great, right? Maybe I'd be a translator between the two species, right?! Wrong! Instead, I'm ostracized and despised for reasons I don't even know! No matter where I go, people think I'm some sort of abomination. I never knew my parents and I've lived away from civilization for as long as I can remember.

I don't hate humans for it, I was never a hating person-err… pokémorph. I'm just trying to survive to find the reason why I'm hated so much…

So here we are. I managed to keep a hold on my food thankfully. It was all I got to eat today, even if it cost the last of the money I had. Don't ask where I got it from, just know that when you're forced to do the wrong thing or die, I'd rather take my chances. So what if I took _some_ money outta someone's pocket, it wasn't all they had!

… I just told you, didn't I?

Whatever, for now, I eat then start heading to the next city now that my cover's been blown. It's a simple life for me: get to civilization, struggle for food, get caught, move on, and repeat. Fun, right?

I finished off the last of my meal and stood up to stretch. Judging by the sun's position, it was about 10am to noon-ish. Great, sleep time for me. I know it's risky, but I sleep by day and move by night to avoid human interaction. I keep well hidden when I sleep, and thankfully I'm a light sleeper. So I looked around and found a nice tree that would provide plenty of cover.

 _Perfect._ I thought. I dug my claws (yes, I have claws, that's why I kept my hands hidden earlier) into the bark and climbed as high as I could. I didn't stop until the branches could no longer support me, and by then I was about 2 stories high. I was far enough away for most people to not even come out here, let alone climb a tree, so I got comfortable, rolling my pants and hoodie together to make a pillow. After that, it didn't take long for sleep to come to me.

 **And that's it for the first chapter.I know that it's short, but they get longer. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll see you guys next time! ~Kyuro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Kyuro here with another chapter of Silver Lining! I've been inactive for a while, so take this as an apology from me! :D I should be back with uploading for now for a good while.**

 **So I guess that's about it. Hope you all enjoy the story! Be sure to leave a review and tell me how I'm doing! I might have gotten a little rusty at this ;-;**

 _ **Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON! Pokémon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak, and I take no credit for their work. All OCs in the story belong to their respected owners.**_

 **Silver Lining**

I jolted awake and sat upright. I growled, my horn was doing its thing again. Y'know, how Absols sense disaster and all that with their horns. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't want it afflicting me, so I got my clothes and descended down the tree. I wasn't even on the ground for a second when a scream tore through the air. By the sound of it, it was close by. My horn was still bothering me too, was this the disaster?

I easily found the scream's source: presumably the mother of a family of three, including her, her mate, and their son who was probably around 15 or 14. The father of the family was bravely standing in between his family and a Mightyena that was growling with malice in its eyes.

 _It's none of my business… I can't interfere…_ I reminded myself. _B-but…_

The Mightyena growled and lunged at the man, who barely managed to escape its jaws, I could clearly see that the Mightyena had skimmed him a bit.

"Got damnit!" I shouted and charged at the Mightyena. At the same time, the Mightyena pounced at the male blocking its path. Just before it landed a hit, I tackled it to the ground.

The wolf was quick to recover, throwing me off and snarling at me. I growled back and waited for its next move. It formed a Shadow Ball in its mouth and fired it at me, and I dodged it, but right after, it snuck up on me and landed a pretty nasty bite on my leg. I shouted and kicked it off, focusing my energy into an Iron Tail and swinging at it with as much force as I could muster. It took a direct hit, but I wasn't finished. I kept at it and got in 4 hits before sending it skidding away.

It was clearly battered, but it was still able to stand. It gave me one last glare and stumbled away into the forest.

I relaxed for a moment before the pain from the bite shot up my leg and I collapsed. I looked down and saw the blood staining the fur covering my leg, and It hurt like hell; I wasn't really experienced in fighting with a pokémon like that…

"It's hurt!" The voice of the child reminded me that I was in the presence of humans, but I was in no condition to escape… I was at their mercy.

"Don't go near it Timothy! That thing's a pokémorph!" The mother shouted.

"It saved our lives! Why shouldn't we help?!" The child, Timothy retorted. I heard footsteps approaching and I looked up to see the child coming near me.

"N-no, s-stay back…" I whimpered, not knowing this human's true intentions.

"...Your leg…" Timothy said quietly. "Mom! Give me the first aid kit!"

"But Timmy, it's a-"

"It hurt its leg, c'mon! How can you be so cold?!" He snapped.

Soon I felt Timothy wrapping my leg up in bandages, it did feel a lot better…

"Thanks for saving us… I gotta go. Be easy on that leg!" Timothy said as he finished the bandages and returned with his parents to the city.

I inspected the bandages and for a kid, he did a nice job. It'd hold up until I could take care of it myself at least. Maybe not all humans hate me after all…

The sun had set when I stood, so it was time to move out. I limped over to my clothes and saw a picnic basket next to it. They must've been out here for one, but why not take the basket? Were they trying to give it to me?

It didn't have much, but enough to last me some days at least. I took the basket and my clothes and headed away from the city. It still hurt to walk on my leg, but it wasn't safe here anymore. At least my horn stopped giving me a headache…

Over the next 3 days, my bite wound fully healed thanks to my natural healing abilities, and I was almost at the next city to try and get food from. I was able to ration the food left in the basket over the course of my trip, but I probably only had a day or two's worth left and I'd be needing more soon. Looks like I'll have to crack out the hoodie and black pants again and head into the city.

Finally, I saw the skyline of the next city in the late afternoon, and I sighed in relief. I dashed forward until I could see the city as a whole from a hill that seemed to be a natural border between the city and the wild which I came from.

Okay, planning time; I gotta figure out what I'm gonna do when I get into the city. The food I bought last time costed me the last of the money that I had, and despite being half pokemon, I don't plan on rummaging through garbage for food. Stealing from anywhere where the food would even be worth stealing probably wasn't the best idea either. Looking for money lying around might be the best action, but I'd have to do it covertly, otherwise I might get into some more trouble. Getting enough loose change would also be tough, but hopefully I come across more than pennies and nickels.

With my plan of action in mind, I nodded and put on my hoodie and pants. I pulled up my pants and my hood carefully, otherwise my tail and horn might cut them open. I tucked my tail down one of my pant legs and slowly stood up. I found a tree with a nice fork in it, and wedged my stuff in the fork. Taking one last look at it from the hill, I slid down and headed into the city.

 **Well I guess that's about it! Things are going to pick up pretty soon after this, I hope you guys like it! See ya later! ~Kyuro**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise! Another chapter from Kyuro~! I just felt like uploading another chapter for reasons. Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimers:** _**I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON! Pokémon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak, and I take no credit for their work. All OCs in the story belong to their respected owners.**_

 **Silver Lining Chapter 3**

My paws stepped onto the pavement of the road, and I quickly dashed to find the darkest place nearby. I nearly dove into an alley, and looked around to observe what I could see of the city. It was late in the afternoon, so it wasn't surprising that there were people all over the place, presumably going home for the day after work. Looking for change wouldn't be easy at a time like this, I'd have to lay now for now and wait until the traffic dies down a bit, but the problem is how long would it take. I've been to a lot of places, and the amount of time it takes for the streets to go mostly silent varies from city to city. It could take a few minutes, it could never happen if the city has a big enough nightlife.

I groaned and stepped away from the streets. At least the nighttime would help me with camouflaging. I saw a glare in the corner of my eyes, and it didn't take long for me to find it's source: a quarter. I smiled and put it in my pants pockets; with some luck I'll find more.

Suddenly I heard a shrill scream and a lot of shouting. I jolted upright and quickly looked back out into the street to see what all the commotion was about. I was only able to see someone wearing a gray cloak dart past me, with a bunch of people chasing them. A part of me warned that I shouldn't get involved, or else I might not be able to do as I planned. Despite that, I sighed and began to scale the wall to watch from the rooftops.

When I was up on top of the building, it was easy to track the angry mob that was chasing the figure through the city. I wasted no time honing in on it by jumping from building to building. As the mob closed in on the figure, one of them grabbed it's cloak and yanked it off. When I saw who was hiding under it, my eyes widened. Black fur, large ears, golden rings, that was an Umbreon pokemorph!

Immediately, my interest in the situation increased tenfold, and I dashed along the rooftops, attempting to catch up to the Umbreon. As I got closer, I could tell that she was getting fatigued; she began to slow down and lose her footing a couple of times. I knew what would happen if I let the mob overrun her, and I simply couldn't allow that to happen!

When I was close enough, I leapt from the roof and readied my Agility. The mob was closing in on the Umbreon faster and faster, but I hit the ground, rolled, and shot forward using Agility. In the blink of an eye, I grabbed the Umbreon, and dashed away.

The crowd was baffled, everyone in it looking around and murmuring amongst themselves. Finally, they gave up and began to disperse, returning to whatever it was that they were doing. I shook my head slowly from where I was hiding, once again being reminded of how much humankind hates pokemorphs seemingly for no reason.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" The Umbreon snapped. Judging by its voice, and body build now that I had a closer look, I assumed that it was a girl.

I quickly set her down and put my hands up. "I'm not trying to hurt you or anything, I was only trying to help!" I said quickly.

"That's what they all say." The Umbreon retorted, rings glowing as she slowly started backing up.

"N-no, wait!" I stuttered. "I-I want to talk to you!"

"About what? Go back into your city or I'll make you." She threatened, a Shadow Ball in one of her paws.

"I don't live there! I'm in the same position as you!" I began to get frustrated and it came off as anger.

The Umbreon scoffed. "You don't know what it's like being like this." She thrusted the Shadow Ball at me with surprising speed. I yelped and impulsively used Night Slash to defend myself by slicing the ball in half. The two halves exploded leaving me in a cloud of dark smoke. Just before the ball exploded, however, I heard the Umbreon gasp. "H-How did you…"

"I told you before…" I replied, realizing that my clothes were a bit tattered. "I'm in the same position as you." I felt my hood fall off my head from the gust of wind caused by the explosion, and my horn was exposed along with the fur covering my face.

"You're an Absol?!" She exclaimed as her eyes lit up.

"Y-yes…" I sighed. "I saw you getting chased and had to help. I've never seen another pokemorph before."

Finally, the Umbreon lowered her guard, releasing a sigh of her own. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen another pokemorph before either besides the others I'm with. I assumed that you were a-"

"There are more of you?" I ask quickly, accidentally cutting her off.

She gave me an odd look before continuing. "Yeah… my family."

"S-sorry… This is all just really sudden for me." I take a deep breath and recollect myself. "Please let me at least come and see your family?"

"Excuse me? I just met you, even if you are a pokemorph." Lunis frowned. "How do I know that you don't have bad intentions, or that you'll be a dead weight?"

"Why would I do something to harm one of my own kind, and I've survived this long on my own." I rebutted. "If anything, I can be an extra asset for your family. I promise that I won't do anything to slow you down, and if I do I'll correct it myself."

The Umbreon stared at me for quite a while, and I stared right back. I steeled myself so that I wouldn't be surprised or upset however she chose to respond. I Also began to make plans for whichever way I had to go, already thinking about where I'd be sleeping tonight if I had to go my own way. The sun was starting to disappear over the horizon already after all.

The Umbreon huffed, regaining my attention. "Alright Absol, what's your name?"

"Shade." I replied simply. "Yours?"

"Lunis." She answered. "I'll take you to where we're camping and see what my mother decides. If she sends you away, I had better not see you trying to find us again, or I'll make you pay, got it?"

"S-sure sure." I replied. Although, I questioned if she could truly beat me in a battle; that Shadow Ball was pretty weak.

Lunis turned around and waved at me, signaling for me to follow her. I nodded and followed, taking one look back at the city…

… I guess I won't be eating tonight.

 **Surprise again! There's much more to be done and seen, and I can't wait to let you guys see what I have planned for this story! I'd better get back to it! See you all later! ~Kyuro**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! Kyuro here with another chapter of Silver Lining at last! I'm sorry my uploading is getting so widely-spaced apart, I'm trying my best though ;-;**_

 _ **Anyway, on with the story~!**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON! Pokémon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak, and I take no credit for their work. All OCs in the story belong to their respected owners.**_

 **Silver Lining Chapter 4**

We walked through the wilderness outside of the city for a good while, Lunis occasionally looking back once or twice to see if I was following. I kept close, knowing how easy it was to get lost in the wilderness outside of the city, especially now that the sun was setting and that it was beginning to get dark. Thankfully, I saw a light up ahead after a while, and assumed that we had arrived. Sure enough, when we stepped into the clearing, my eyes were met with the eyes of an Espeon, Flareon, and Glaceon.

The entire clearing was quiet for a moment, and I quickly inspected it. It wasn't hard to tell that the clearing was only being used as a makeshift camping grounds, mostly by what looked to be where the family was sleeping, which was merely leaves covering sticks that were all put together by tree sap. It was very resourceful, but clearly it wasn't made to show-off.

The Glaceon was the first to speak, and rather rudely if I do say so myself. "Lunis, who is that?" He asked with a hostile tone.

"It's someone I happened to cross in the city." Lunis replied, her tone quickly becoming as hostile as the Glaceon's. "Why do you sound so riled up about it?"

"Sweetheart…" The Espeon joined in, her tone and voice sounding like the motherly figure of the four of them. "You know we don't associate ourselves with anyone, even if they do accept pokemorphs."

"Pardon me," I interjected as well, trying to be polite. I hadn't even realized that I was wearing my hood the whole time, nor that my face wasn't visible, "but what if that someone _is_ a pokemorph?" I pulled my hood off, showing them my face.

All three of them went wide-eyed for a moment, before each getting a different look in their eyes. The Glaceon actually just returned to his hostile glare, while the Espeon seemed to have more of a thoughtful look as they both stared at me.

"Alright, what does that change?" The Glaceon growled. "He's still someone who we can't trust just because he's not a human."

"Actually it changes a lot." Lunis rebutted. "Use your brain for once Krys, do you think I would've brought him here if he would've been a threat. He helped me get away from the people in the city when my cover got blown."

"Oh?" The Espeon perked up a bit at that.

"Did you think that he might have some kind of motive that he hasn't told you about?" The Glaceon, evidently called Krys, still stood firm. "Mom, come on, do you really think we can trust _anyone_ that we just meet? Even if they do something like rescue us?"

When he said it like that, it actually sounded like more of a good idea to me…

The Espeon, now confirmed the mother of at least Krys, remained silent for a while, looking me over and thinking hard. It was silent for a while before Lunis spoke up.

"Mom, he's by himself, imagine how hard it has to be to survive alone. He has to do all of the things that we split up amongst the four of us." Lunis explained to the Espeon. "You know I wouldn't try to bring him here and take him with us if I didn't think that it would be a good idea."

"Hm…" The Espeon continued thinking, but acknowledged that she heard Lunis. "I think we should try this."

"Seriously?" Krys and Lunis asked simultaneously.

"Yes, but I must give you a fair warning, if this doesn't work out, then we'll have to go our separate ways. So don't consider this arrangement permanent just yet." The Espeon told me with a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am, I understand." I reply. "I'll help in any way I can."

"Well if you're offering, it would be nice if you could help with gathering food. Everything else that we'll need the four of us can handle." The Espeon explained.

"Will do Miss…?"

"You can just call me Selene, and these are my kids." She said. "I'm sure you already know that she is Lunis. His name is Krys and her name is Kira." She went on, gesturing to Lunis, the Glaceon, and Flareon respectively. "And what is your name?"

"You can call me Shade. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I reply, before looking over at Krys quickly and muttering under my breath. " _Almost_ all…"

"Well you three, let's start getting ready to get some sleep. We have to move to the next city tomorrow since we were discovered here." Selene said, and the other three started to pack things up and get their beds ready. However, Selene quickly noticed a minor problem. "Oh dear, um… Shade? I'm sorry, but this shelter isn't big enough for five people…"

"Great! You can sleep outside." Krys sneered as he rolled out one of the beds in the shelter.

Lunis shot an angry glare his way, but I actually agreed. "That's perfectly fine with me. I'm actually more used to that than making a shelter and sleeping in it. I'll just sleep in the trees."

"Are you sure that you're alright with that? I mean, we can figure something else out…" Selene tried to change my mind, but I quickly shook my head.

"I refuse to do anything that will inconvenience you four more than I already am." I insist. "I'll be alright; I've done this through wind, rain, and hail." Well… not so much the last one, but my point was made. Selene sighed briefly and nodded, gathering her children into the shelter before putting out the fire.

I looked around the clearing for a good tree to sleep in, and when I did, I climbed up as I always do and set up, using my clothes as a pillow against the base of the tree. It was a nice night tonight from what I could see through the tree. Bright stars and moon, cloudless sky, and a gentle breeze flowing through the forest. For the first time in a long time, I actually had something to look forward to. I was excited to be traveling with another group of pokemorphs, but at the same time, I had to make sure that I allowed no chances to be considered freeloading. There may be extra hands at work, but I still will have to work just as hard to keep in their good standings. I sighed and let myself fall asleep, actually looking forward to tomorrow for once.

 **And there you go! Another chapter at long last signed, sealed, and delivered. Now to continue working , because this is where the story starts getting good :3. I'll see you guys later! ~Kyuro**


End file.
